


What happens in 1994 catches up.

by korviscapetrova



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dubcon Kissing, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Pining, Pregnancy, Romance, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korviscapetrova/pseuds/korviscapetrova
Summary: complete rewrite of season 6 beacause I want to and I can.this is for bonnie bennett
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Malachai "Kai" Parker, Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Comments: 21
Kudos: 54





	1. Burnt letters and messages.

He woke up sweating from the same dream that was looping his mind on repeats. Plaguing him with unnatural feelings that he had now had transplanted in his brain via his brother Luke since the merge.

“You win some you lose some, except me, I always win.”

He had said that smugly high in his happy hormones over the body of his little brother.

He remembered the anguished face of his twin, and the face of another family member who lost their life by his hands. Damon charged at him but he only had to cast a simple illusion spell.

Oh God Lucas was dead and now lived within him as a parasite Kai couldn’t rationale anything anymore, after three hours of his victory he had gone to the grille to celebrate.

He had only ordered a milkshake when the young waitress was giving him come fuck me looks and Kai was happy to oblige but the moment, he got up to follow her into the back of the grill, unknown burgeoning feelings overtook him.

His chest constricted hard and he appeared to have an anxiety attack he wheezed exhaling harder garnering the attention of many of the people surrounding him and collapsed into the chair next to the diner the patrons helped him up and he realized this was only the beginning of his punishment.

Ever since the emotions have been laying heavy on the brand-new minted coven leader with merged consciousness and the collective consciousness of their coven. Kai realized that being leader isn’t as fun as he had originally anticipated, Lukes death loomed heavily in his night times and often the old person trapped in the young body would wake up in the middle of the night to vomit the guts out of whatever little food he used to eat due to his little appetite.

Lukes voice was ever present chastising, cruising him patronizing him all the time he just wanted it to turn off a little silence some quiet. The house that he was living in was also no help and that was the most disapproving thing that Luke would pester him about relentlessly of what he had done to the poor girl.

But Kai had bo choice but to occupy Sheila Bennett’s home. That was the only familiar place and it was guarded with magic so he felt safe at least. He used to sleep in the drawing room in the couch because God forbid, he entered into her room and then it would be over for him.

He would dream about her too, her small hands her soft lips, the toffee skin that was so soft to touch and yet the magic used to thrum strongly underneath the flesh, their agonizing activities, he would dream about her in a meadow him and her on an aisle in snow her in a white dress that showed all her right amount of skin and their kiss.

He just could not sleep.

Today was an especially miserable day for kai waking up from his standard dream of Luke dying had done little to the sleep cycle that had been disrupted. He was today a total of four months on the side of living since he left the prison world

You let bonnie alone.

You gave her hope

You stabbed her with the knife

You made her trust you

You tricked her

You’re a monster

Kai couldn’t keep his guts in and felt the dinner which was some jars of strawberry jam rush out of his gut, emptying it in the toilet bowl. He cried thereafter, the technology of this time was a little hard for kai to wrap his pretty little divisive mind around but bonnie had shown him something about the internet and he did what everyone said these days.

He googled it.

How to cope with your grief

The first result that came up in the results was a page or website as they caked it Wikipedia it had come lousy animations of people demonstrating the activities, honestly could people not read did they require soke creepy pictures to guide them how to do some easy activity.

Nonetheless, after burning some twenty papers and flushing them in the toilet his conscience had not cleared instead it had become cloudier so he did what was needed now.

Washing his face that still looked like the twenty two year old otterish boy that he was when he was stuck in his eternal prison he hoped that he would soon gain some masculine features so as to escape this image and the memories associated with it, he wore whatever he had brought from the shop after getting his hand on some money from his brothers knowledge and used Luke’s card and cash to get some decent fitting clothes and not the nineties fashion that he was so fond of.

Skinny jeans, white shirt and a jacket.

He opened his vacant drawer from the dressing table and took out the single envelope dedicated his apologies in crisp language to Josette. He wanted to give it to her himself but he just couldn’t bring himself to see her without becoming a complete emotional train wreck.

He groomed his hair to how much ever he could manage and proceeded to the one place he knew he would get his job done.

Salvatore boarding house.

* * *

Liv concentrated harder.

She had been overcome with grief and sorrow ever since his older brother had assimilated her twin and left him to die leaving her broken and bereft.

The first week of lukes death Liv felt so broken and lost that she couldn’t breathe it seemed that t someone had gutted her and twisted the knives so deep that she would die.

Then she recovered and now she knew

The only person who’s going to die was Kai.

She would make sure of it.

* * *

Kai stepped outdoor and decided to walk to the Salvatore residence since the last tine that he had booked the cab and nicked the drivers life. For fucks sake Luke reminded him of all the bad and cruel things he did no matter what and Kai felt the increasing need to proceeded towards the boarding house so he did what he now seemed good at.

Magic

Teleporting himself into the Salvatore house he saw the freaky vampire couple grossly making out with each other’s faces lacking skill and finesse in a manner that might lead them to fivking in the kitchen.

Ew who wanted to see that. Immediate interruption was required an he was happy to provide.

“Hello.” Kai drawled

Elena separated from Damon confused.

“He’s all merged, packed and on his way to Portland.” Damon answered him irritated.

“Whoo I forgot how massive this house was.” Kai sighed and made his way toward the kitchen and naturally attracted to the delicious baked goods.

“Ah… Yum cupcakes.” Yes, he’s definitely going to snag a bite from that sooner or later, sooner hopefully as soon as he can get over with all of this.

“Sorry am I interrupting something.” Kai asked to the entwined couple his patronizing manners ever present, Elena proceeded to roll her eyes and Damon turned to confront him.

“what are you doing here,” his voice was hoarse and chagrined.

“Funniest thing,” Kai replied he had to get the message to Damon, Damon would relay it to jo that’s the plan, “I need your help.” He raised the letter an apology letter dedicated to Josette at Damon hoping that the alcoholic vampire might get some idea.

But the dumb doppelganger decided to answer, “why would we give a letter to Jo.”

“I haven’t been able to find her using a locator spell,” he had already perched himself on the table and ate a cupcake and already stuffed half of it in his mouth. Had he begun to anxiety eat?

“And you knee good on her because under normal circumstances I would be super jazzed to gouge out her belly button,” honestly, he was sick of himself on how deafeningly ruthless he could be if things didn’t work out his way now, he had to cope with it.

“Why would we help you Kai?” Elena asked clearly protective of Jo her mentor.

“Well in case if you haven’t figured out till now, I am a sociopath.”

Elena rolled her eyes and Kai could hope to pop this bitch brain cells, so shallow.

“I know, shocker, I like being a sociopath…you know I am not burdened like things like guilt or … love,” he struggled to get the last word out maybe he had felt something like love or had come close to lust filled obsession over the woman in the prison world and her magic to get out inevitably he had to make one decision.

Kai continued his narration, “so this merge happened between my brother Luke and I won which was great because I absorbed his ability to do magic but now I can’t stop thinking about how Luke died, how Liv’s life is ruined and for some horrible reason I can’t shake but I feel nothing.”

“You feel bad.” Elena questioned skeptically and Damon huffed and turned around.

“So when I absorbed Luke’s magic I must have gotten some of his qualities or something, like empathy so something so I googled how to process emotional pain and it said if you write everything down in a letter and burn it you’ll be healed,” Kai rambled on, “ so I started writing and this water literally started pooling in my eyes is that ever happened to you,” clearly Damon and Elena could look like they could be anywhere except with this freak, “like this water literally oozing out of my eyeballs like I was some alien creature excreting fluids.”

“You mean that you cried.” Elena provided somewhat sympathetically.

“Yes!” Kai exclaimed overjoyed okay so Elena might become a good doctor after all.

“And after I was done, I burned the letter the feeling bops! Still there,” Kai smiled looking shaking his head, “so I really feels strongly that Jo needs to know how sorry I am,” and of course liv too but he just couldn’t face her yet, he had Afterall tried to kill her the moment he was free and honestly he was much closer to Josette his twin, “for destroying our family. But let’s face it right, Elena you know you of all people should be able to look past the questionable thing s that I’ve done and give me a second chance and see that there’s there’s good somewhere in me… _bonnie would never though Luke provided,_ you did it with Damon.” Kai added to weigh in.

“Okay I think were done here,” and Damon proceeded to remove himself and Elena from this weasel company when Elena interrupted him clearly a plan in her mind forming already to get one out from Kai.

“Actually, what if he can do something for us in exchange?” Elena asked directing her question to kai and he felt tiny glimmers of hope spark alright anything in his power.

* * *

They asked him to bring Bonnie back to the present.


	2. Expected family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a summary but from this chapter onward the story will be different arc from the show and will build a separate story.  
> enjoy

They asked him to bring Bonnie back to the present.

* * *

He observed the ascendant in his hand, he was quite dexterous, eighteen years all by himself and he had certainly picked up some skills to fix and put things back together or tear them apart.

He had become particularly good at picketing licks but then again, he was good at it much before he was in the supernatural purgatory.

They had made a mess at the ancient and inventive relic, fucked the ascendant up, and he was the one who had set fire to it in the first place to destroy that ascendant so that no one could put him back in there he hadn’t anticipated that he would end up locking Bonnie in there permanently, oftentimes he would pass by her room and hope to see her sleeping in there as they had when they shared this place in the prison world now he feels like shit for setting it on fire. He had been so angry at that time, if there was any possibility to see her again. That alone was giving him an adrenaline rush what must she be like she was in the prison world for four months alone now. Kai felt that he might vomit again so he focused on the ascendant and the task at hand.

“Sad attempt at welding the metal pieces together.” Kai commented he was worried at fixing this fucked up hunk of metal that came apart with his touch and any chance of bringing her back.

“I tried to fix it.”

“I can’t bring Bonnie back with this.” The ascendant screws and gears kept falling from his hand and the device.

“I thought you were the all-powerful leader of the Gemini coven now,” Elena coaxed trying to goad him to make it work.

“I destroyed this so that it could never be used again,” Kai recollected hoe he had said ascendia and made the device catch fire along with Elena’s arm, he had did so to protect himself and to spook the vampire, but ended up damaging it more than required.

“Well can we use the hunk of junk to send a message to her?” Damon hoped that if anything they could connect the ingenious Bennett to Qetsiyah’s magic.

“Afterall it is her birthday today.”

A remorseful look passed over Kai’s face and he seemed saddened by the fact that in all the time together that he had spent with the Bennett witch he hadn’t asked her any of the personal questions rather he was more than happy at the future escape and the skin to skin contact that he enjoyed with her company.

“it is?”

“yeah it’s really sad I mean little bon bon should be getting all dressed up for her party no one is even going to show up to,” Kai felt a sickening feeling he and Jo had shared numerous birthdays when they were children and although when they dud get older and he was coined as the family reject they still had birthdays together at least, “does she even know that its her birthday today? I mean all the days just blend together into one vast sea of misery,” he knew he was getting to appeal to Kai’s emotional side as the face of the Gemini leader fell and appeared sorrowful, “I wonder.”

Behind Kai, Elena moved clearly playing her part as well to get Bonnie out of the hell house, Kai looked down and inspected it trying to figure out anything possible if he could pry from the broken piece. He saw something.

“One of the wheels survived and that’s a positive,” yeah, he can make this work he can hope to see the witch again, he was giddy “plus I am mega power-full.” He added smugly. He was the coven leader after all, wasn’t he?

“Yeah?” Damon added.

However, kai was still skeptic Damon had proved to be brimming with malice and trickery as he had seen in the time, he had observed in the prison world.

“What do you want to say?” he questioned he surely was emotional now but clearly not an idiot.

“Well Bonnie needs magic to get out we only deed to tell her where to find it.”

Kai nodded in understanding; Bonnie didn’t have her magic he knew but Damon had known that there was a magic reserve? And they didn’t tap it already before when they were locked in there initially in the prison world.

Kai made a mental note not to trust the older vampire as he had surely enough knowledge of things and provided it only when convenient.

* * *

Kai looked at each of the pieces that they had with a magnifying lens and slowly worked his way in gluing it together with magic, while the vampire lovers discussed, the ways witches stored and sent away their magic, jo in her knife that kai juiced up, bonnie in the teddy whilst Damon provided her with clues such as lovers and she mentioned Kathryne, wales and then nailed the right answer with Qetsiyah’s to which Kai’s ears perked he remembered who she was the Bennett line matriarch, so she had stored up her magic huh in a hunk of rock, in a place called Nova Scotia, good to know that it could have been tapped but then again hearing them chatter about around him was totally distracting.

Anybody’s voice if not his or perhaps a little Bennett witches was distracting.

“Awh… thank God you two together is still totally revolting to me, finally a new feeling Luke didn’t take me over completely thankfully.”

It was in that moment a familiar face decided to show up, someone Kai back in 1994 wanted to see when he would eventually gotten out. He had seen him plenty of times in her photos and had heard her talk about him but back then he could feel some jealousy over against this man.

Jeremy Gilbert.

“What is he doing here?” he asked repulsed Jer boy had nailed him in the chest with an arrow the last time he met and thereafter he was not only impressed by the hunter’s skill but also hated him to be the Bennett boyfriend. What did she even see in him anyways?

“Hi.” He greeted.

“People just don’t change like that.” Jeremy said skeptically when they explained the merge and the newly transplanted feelings.

“people usually don’t merger with their siblings either.” Damon had already started drinking

Kai had to elaborate on how he would have been fine with any of Luke’s other qualities the blonde hair, whole gay thing perhaps not his height.

The hunter brother and his the vampire sister argued over his growing doubt over this man who had clearly played foul with his girl and Kai couldn’t help size him up once again wondering what was so special about this man, whilst Elena urged that Kai was necessary for Bonnie to be brought home, to which Jeremy remarked if it was wise to trust a guy who had changed personalities overnight.

That soured Kais feelings he was a clinical crazy boy no doubt, but there was another constant that he clearly cared about the Bennett witch only next to his family and that he had to elaborate that the dude’s said sister was in reverse had changed her personality after her transition and was now dating the wrong bad vampire after becoming an undead blood sucking bag. Honestly witches clearly hate vampires and refuse to associate with them that was the rule in Gemini, he was both sad and angry that.

Elena bristled clearly uncomfortable and Kai responded that’s what Damon had said in the prison world.

Damon tried to bring the group’s focus back on Bonnie and kai smirked at Jeremy clearly enjoying the unease on his face.

After some grueling hours he did manage to put it back together, but it had a slight glitch. He had to address it back to the scooby doo gang.

“So, it can’t send us back physically, but it can probably send a part of us back, probably.”

“Probably?” Elena asked clearly uncomfortable.

“You remember the movie ghost? Bonnie is gonna be Demi Moore she’s the alive one obviously, and … uh we’ll all be collective Patrick Swayze. The ghost I mean how much does that suck about being Patrick Swayze?”

“Will she be able to see us or not, Kai?”

“I don’t know I’ve never done this before.” He added giddy with excitement ever since he got his real magic, he was itching to do some dramatic spell and this was something new and exciting plus he will get to see her. All this while he had been ignoring his feelings for her and now, he just couldn’t wait to talk to her. Or look at her she was truth fully way more interesting than these folks would ever be.

“so, let’s all take a deep breath and close your eyes and.”

All the four of them closed their eyes and Kai began chanting the spell in Latin.

“ _Phasmatos tribum en votre caveum ceremonium.”_

The gust of wind began to vortex around them…

“ _Phasmatos tribum en votre caveum ceremonium.”_

Followed by a bright light that confirmed the transition was over to the other world.

“what happened to the pool table?” Damon questioned.

“oh my god.” Elena exclaimed they had shifted.

That’s when bonnie appeared from the kitchen with the camcorder and sat on the table.

Jeremy called out to her but she didn’t respond and Damon tried to touch the bourbon glasses and his hand phased through it. The spell only cast them over there ethereally.

“We can’t touch anything either nice spell Kai.” Damon mocked and kai turned to look at Bonnie something was different.

Bonnie’s hair had grown, it wasn’t a short bob anymore and her face glowed so did her skin and he felt being tugged towards her for some reason by his heart string.

They watched her play the video tape of her and Damon and then proceeded to gulp oldest liquor in the house, Kai felt uneasy like his magic was beginning to thrash about as a wanting signal.

Damon scowled he provided that they had made a pact that if they couldn’t take to live here anymore, they will drink down all the liquor and then kill themselves.

Kai was horrified at that knowing that he had somewhat now contributed to the singular living Bennett witch to the path of suicide, but when she stood up in the black shirt that she wore and turned towards them and walked into the corridor Kai looked at her and felt all the air from his lungs empty, knees grow weak and an onset of migraine induced vomit incoming. His eyes started to blur at the same time he couldn’t take his eyes off of her.

Elena gasped while Damon and Jeremy accusatory turned to look at him.

The delicate curve in her belly that stretched under the shirt was unmistakable.

Bonnie Bennett was pregnant with the Gemini coven leader’s child.

All of them blacked out before seeing her walk back to the dining table.


	3. We have to go back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay take us back then,” Elena asked.
> 
> “No, it’s too many of you my magic cannot handle so much,” Kai explained still wiping his bloody nose to make a point that he needed to survive and be in a good enough condition to teleport four individuals into the alternative dimension.
> 
> “Then just take me with you.” Jeremy resolved resolutely.
> 
> “Yeah okay,” and before any of the others could protest Kai and Jeremy were gone seemingly due to Kai’s determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a very small snippet that I could write tonight   
> I am so sorry to have kept you all waiting I really did not intend that.  
> it is un betaed all the errors are mine   
> I cannot write as often as I want and maybe this could have been discontinued but I don't want it to   
> ugh I wish this pandemic is over a soon as possible

Elena gasped while Damon and Jeremy accusatory turned to look at him.

The delicate curve in her belly that stretched under the shirt was unmistakable.

Bonnie Bennett was pregnant with the Gemini coven leader’s child.

All of them blacked out before seeing her walk back to the dining table.

* * *

Kai was mortified to be exact he wasn’t even sure what he saw was real enough before the dark-haired obviously aggressive vampire attached his ugly hands on his throat with all his ugly under-eye veins and fangs out. He had to take a deep breath before casting an under the breath Motus to dislodge him off of Kai’s body.

“What the fuck did you do to her Kai?” Damon got up faster to his feet and charged towards him again and Kai still prone and bleeding from his nose shot an anuesyrum to hold him off from attacking him once more.

“Kai, can you explain what did we just see?” Elena pleaded with wavering voice aiding Damon to recover from the bursting veins.

Before Kai could even get a word out, he clearly got decked in the cheek by a very belligerent Jeremy, “dude did you fucking rape Bonnie then I am going to ensure that I will allow Stefan to fucking drain you and rip your throat apart myself.

Kai raised his hands as a universal sign of back down, Jeremy backed a step not stopping to glare at him dangerously. Kai pulled at his collar and adjusted his jacket he was just as baffled with the whole situation as were the others.

Swallowing his dry mouth and taking in a deep breath, kai begun,

“Alright, I must admit that Bonnie might be pregnant.”

“you son of a bitch!” Damon growled now visibly healed from the anestrum

“it was consensual!” kai defended, “it was not possible for her to get pregnant in the prison world and I have no idea how she did.”

“I did not age for 18 years like not at all not even one-day nada and thus there was no possibility for anything to happen,”

“But it did happen didn’t it?” Elena prompted and Kai soured his look towards her, this was bad and not apart from that if Bonnie is really carrying his children her remaining inside the prison world seems dangerous.

Also, if she seemed to grow the child within her that would clearly mean that she is a verifiable mortal in the prison world which was obvious since she did bleed and took a long time to recover when she was stabbed.

All of a sudden leaving bonnie alone and now pregnant in the sadistic manner begun to make him very sick to his stomach his gut seemed to collapse within itself as he managed to calm himself down fruitlessly.

Had he had any inkling of an idea that she was pregnant he would have really never left her side or rather take her out with him. His new feelings were making him nauseous and wretched with guilt as he fought the tears forming in his eyes at the mental image of a pregnant crying bonnie about to give up on her life.

“fuck!” kai exploded in exasperation realising that she might kill herself out of sheer loneliness and he needed to do something fast only to receive another punch in the gut by baby gilbert

“You fucking asshole!”

“wait we need to go back to save her,” Kai pleaded as best as he can with being all physical, emotionally and magically drained.

“Okay take us back then,” Elena asked.

“No, it’s too many of you my magic cannot handle so much,” Kai explained still wiping his bloody nose to make a point that he needed to survive and be in a good enough condition to teleport four individuals into the alternative dimension.

“Then just take me with you.” Jeremy resolved resolutely.

“Yeah okay,” and before any of the others could protest Kai and Jeremy were gone seemingly due to Kai’s determination.


End file.
